starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jedi
thumb|Da esquerda para a direita: Mestre [[Legends:Mace Windu|Mace Windu, Cavaleiro Obi-Wan Kenobi e Padawan Anakin Skywalker.]] Um Jedi era um membro da Ordem Jedi, que estudava, servia e usava a energia mística da Força, normalmente, o lado luminoso da Força. A arma da Ordem Jedi foi o sabre de luz, uma arma com uma lâmina feita de pura energia. Os Jedi lutam em prol da paz e da justiça na República Galáctica, normalmente contra seus inimigos mortais, os Sith e os Jedi Negros, que estudam o lado sombrio da Força. Embora a Ordem tenha sido quase destruída cinco vezes, incluindo uma vez pelo Império Sith de Darth Revan, pelo Triunvirato Sith protegido por Darth Nihilus durante o Primeiro Purgo Jedi e, 4.000 anos mais tarde, pelo Grande Purgo Jedi de Darth Sidious, e um século depois pelo Império Galáctico de Darth Krait e o seu Terceiro Purgo Jedi, a Ordem viveu em grande parte devido aos esforços de Luke Skywalker, que forjou uma Nova Ordem Jedi para defender primeiro a Nova República e, posteriormente, sua sucessora, a Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres. Os Cavaleiros Jedi foram uma ordem de indivíduos que tinham a habilidade de tocar e trabalhar em conjunto com a Força, afastando seu Lado Sombrio. História Origem e serviço A ordem começou dezenas de milhares de anos antes da ascensão do Império Galáctico. Sua origem foi no planeta Tython, onde as grandes nove naves-pirâmide Tho-Yor trouxeram diversa espécies de sensitivos à Força, formando a Ordem Je'daii, e posteriormente, após a Guerra da Força travada entre os seguidores de Bogan (Lado Sombrio da Força), surgiu a Ordem Jedi. Inicialmente os Jedi formavam uma ordem contemplativa. Ao longo do tempo, contudo, a ordem assumiu um papel mais ativo e direto em assuntos da galáxia, por fim se centralizando em Coruscant no final da catastrófica Batalha de Ruusan. Tornar-se um Jedi requeria o mais profundo comprometimento e mente astuta. A vida de um Jedi era feita de sacrifícios. Aqueles que mostrassem aptidão para a Força eram levados logo após o nascimento para treinamento no Templo Jedi em Coruscant, preferencialmente após serem desmamados. Sua vida fora dos treinos era de simplicidade, aderindo ao Código Jedi que proibia materialismos ou apegos emocionais. Esse treinamento foi inicialmente feito por Jedi experientes e veneráveis até que o indivíduo tivesse proficiência suficiente para começar a jornada como Jedi. Exceções eram feitas algumas vezes, mais notavelmente no caso de Anakin Skywalker, mas os Jedi achavam que seus métodos tradicionais eram bem sucedidos e detestavam mudanças. Por séculos, o grupo de filósofos que, eventualmente, se tornariam os Jedi, contemplava os mistérios do campo de energia chamado Força. Com o passar do tempo, alguns dos membros do grupo dominavam a Força. Depois disso, eles dedicavam a si a usar suas recém descobertas habilidades e poderes para o bem, ajudando aqueles que precisavam. Nos milhares de anos que se seguiram, os Jedi serviriam como protetores da República Galáctica. Respondendo ao seu próprio Conselho Jedi e operando de acordo com a concordância do departamento judicial do escritório do Supremo Chanceler, os Jedi se tornaram os guardiões da paz e da justiça na galáxia. Os Jedi, além de combaterem criminosos espalhados pela galáxia e apaziguarem disputas galácticas, serviam como mediadores, defensores e professores. Por causa do seu senso de honra e desafios épicos eles entenderam que se tornariam lendas, servindo como símbolos do que de melhor a República tinha por oferecer. Com sabres de luz aos seu lado e o poder da Força fluindo através deles, os Jedi cumpriam suas obrigações com louvor e dedicação, parecendo ser invencíveis. Mas a invencibilidade era apenas uma ilusão. Os Jedi frequentemente morriam na defesa da liberdade e da justiça. Ascensão do Império Galáctico Guerras Clônicas Durante o tempo que antecedeu as Guerras Clônicas, dez mil Jedi serviam a República e defendiam o seu vasto território. Eles identificavam recrutas potenciais ainda na infância, geralmente durante os primeiros seis meses de existência da criança (isso dependia muito, pois não era fácil encontrar membros com a Força numa Galáxia inteira). Crianças que eram ligadas à Força e aceitas pelo Conselho Jedi eram iniciadas em seus treinamentos. Crianças mais velhas, se identificadas mais tarde como sensíveis à Força, era recusadas na maioria dos casos; os Jedi acreditavam que a raiva e o medo nas crianças mais velhas faziam-nas suscetíveis ao Lado Sombrio; sendo assim, não seria sábio treiná-las. O conflito conhecido como as Guerras Clônicas iniciou após a Batalha de Geonosis, em que os Jedi e a República Galáctica uniram-se contra a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e a Ordem dos Lordes Sith em uma violenta campanha ao longo da galáxia, para combater o avanço militar do exército droide inimigo. Conde Dookan, um antigo Jedi que havia se encaminhado nos caminhos dos Sith, tornou-se um separatista e líder político das forças inimigas, o que fortaleceu a luta entre os Jedi e os Sith. A Jedi Negra Asajj Ventress, treinada por Dookan, também esteve ativa durante a guerra, tendo sido enviada para assassinar Anakin Skywalker. Dissolução da Ordem thumb|200px|Palpatine mata Mace Windu aos olhos de [[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Anakin.]] Mace Windu descobriu, com a ajuda de Anakin Skywalker, que o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine era, na realidade, um Lorde Negro dos Sith, e acompanhado por um time de Mestres Jedi, foi até o gabinete do Chanceler e o confrontou. Palpatine não se deixou ser levado por Windu e os outros Mestres, e facilmente assasinou os Mestres Agen Kolar e Saesee Tiin, e com um pouco mais de dificuldade, Kit Fisto. Então, duelou com o Mestre Windu. A luta foi interrompida por Anakin Skywalker, que apoiou o Lorde Sith ao invés de matá-lo para salvar Windu. Então, Palpatine ordenou que os comandantes clones assassinassem seus Generais. Houve inúmeras vítimas, nos campos de batalha, fronts, entre outros lugares. A Ordem foi quase que inteiramente destruída, e os Jedi foram forçados a se exilar. O Templo Jedi de Coruscant foi alvo de Skywalker, o novo aprendiz de Darth Sidious, o nome adotado por Palpatine. Acompanhado por uma horda de clone troopers, realizou um ataque ao local, matando aos Jedi que estavam localizados no Templo.Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith Após o fim da guerra, com a morte dos líderes separatistas, e a queda da República, causada por Palpatine, a Ordem 66, a doutrina que ordenava os comandantes clones a assassinarem os seus Generais, permaneceu ativa, e os Jedi que sobreviveram ao purgo foram caçados. Obi-Wan Kenobi, um Mestre Jedi que sobreviveu ao purgo, ao lado de Yoda, decidiu que os filhos de Anakin Skywalker e Padmé Amidala, morta no parto, deveriam ser separados, pois seriam caçados pelos Sith. Kenobi levou Luke Skywalker para Tatooine, onde ele foi criado por seus tios, e Leia foi adotada por Bail Organa e sua esposa. Luke e Leia cresceram sem conhecer sobre sua natureza sensitiva à Força. Kenobi, forçado a se exilar, exilou-se em Tatooine, onde vigiou o crescimento de Luke. Ele adotou o nome de "Ben". Muitos Jedi, como Tsui Choi, permaneceram todo o seu tempo de exílio fugindo, escapando de lugar em lugar. Guerra Civil Galáctica left|thumb|200px|Luke é apresentado ao [[Legends:sabre de luz|sabre de luz por Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Após a queda da República, Palpatine transformou o Senado Galáctico no Império Galáctico, o novo governo galáctico dominante que governou com punhos de ferro a galáxia enquanto durou. Palpatine nomeou-se Imperador Galáctico, enquanto Darth Vader, o ex-Jedi Anakin Skywalker, tornou-se chefe de armas e comandante dos exércitos do Império. O Império contava com uma vasta força militar.Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança Quando Luke atingiu uma idade maior, seu tio comprou os droides C-3PO e R2-D2. R2 mostrou a Luke um pedido de ajuda de Leia Organa destinado a Obi-Wan Kenobi, e Luke lembrou-se de Ben Kenobi, o ermitão que vivia em Tatooine. Então, para contactar Leia, Luke e Obi-Wan contrataram o piloto Han Solo, e subiram a bordo da nave Millenium Falcon. Mas ao tentar chegar ao planeta de Leia, a Estrela da Morte, uma estação espacial de enorme poder, o destrói. A Estrela da Morte ainda captura a nave com seu "raio trator", e dentro Luke e Han resolveram salvar Leia, enquanto Obi-Wan foi desligar o raio trator. Quando estavam prestes a fugir, Darth Vader matou Obi-Wan após um duelo. Eventualmente, Luke tornou-se um herói da Aliança Rebelde, uma aliança militar formada para restaurar a República e derrubar o Império de Palpatine. Após Luke concluir seu treinamento em Dagobah, com o Mestre Yoda, ele foi um dos principais responsáveis pela queda do Império, tendo duelado com Darth Vader duas vezes. Embora tenha falhado, comovido com a cena em que Palpatine estava prestes a matar seu filho, Vader traiu seu Mestre e o matou, salvando assim Luke. Luke lutou ao lado da Aliança Rebelde para derrotar o Remanescente do Império, a força militar Imperial que havia restado. Nova Ordem Jedi thumb|180px|Luke Skywalker, fundador da Nova Ordem Jedi. Ao fim da Guerra Civil Galáctica, foi criada a Nova República, e a democracia foi restaurada. Com o Império derrubado, Luke dedicou-se a construir uma Nova Ordem Jedi. Ele treinou cerca de cem Jedi e talvez tenha identificado cerca de uma dúzia deles a começar seu treinamento. Proeminentes usuários da Força como Mara Jade Skywalker, Corran Horn e Kyle Katarn ajudaram Skywalker a treinar e coordenar os esforços desses Jedi, enquanto novos estudantes, como as crianças de Solo, mostravam-se uma grande promessa para o futuro. Filosofia A Força A Força é um campo de energia gerado por todas as coisas vivas, ela cerca e penetra tudo, unindo a galáxia. Existem dois lados da Força: paz, serenidade e conhecimento formam o lado luminoso da Força enquanto o lado sombrio é consistido pela agressão, raiva e medo. O universo é um lugar de equilíbrio: vida e morte, criação e destruição, amor e ódio. Assim sendo, ambos os lados da Força fazem parte da ordem natural. Existem alguns seres que são ligados a Força. Mesmo que eles não possam entendê-la, a Força flui dentro deles. Aqueles sensíveis à Força são capazes de aprender a manipular sua energia. Os Jedi se enquadram nessa categoria, usando seu conhecimento para obter os poderes através da Força. Mas eles não são os únicos a poderem fazê-lo. Os Sith, as Irmãs da Noite de Dathomir, e outros abraçam o lado sombrio da Força, enquanto uma variedade de culturas alienígenas, como os shamans Ewoks e os Padres Ithorianos, invocam os poderes do lado bom por vários nomes. O entendimento da Força se manifesta de muitas maneiras. Código Jedi :Não há emoção, há paz. :Não há ignorância, há conhecimento. :Não há paixão, há serenidade. :Nao há caos, há harmonia. :Não há morte, há a Força. A filosofia conhecida como o Código Jedi foi criada para manter alerta os jovens estudantes sobre o lado sombrio. Foi ensinado pelo Conselho Jedi a centenas de milhares de Jedi através dos tempos; Obi-Wan Kenobi e Mestre Yoda ensinaram partes dela a Luke Skywalker; Luke Skywalker transmitiu o que aprendeu aos seus estudantes da nova Academia Jedi que ele montou, em Yavin 4. No seu íntimo, o Código Jedi dá simples instruções para os seres em contato com a Força. Um Jedi nunca usa a Força para lucro ou ganho pessoal. Invés disso, um Jedi usa a Força para conhecimento e iluminação. Raiva, medo, agressão e outros sentimentos negativos levam ao Lado Sombrio, por isso os Jedi são ensinados a agir apenas quando estiverem em paz com a Força. Os Jedi são encorajados a encontrar soluções não violentas sempre que possível. Eles devem agir com sabedoria, usando persuasão e conselhos ao invés dos poderes da Força ou violência. Quando tudo isso falhar, ou para salvar uma vida, um Jedi deve algumas vezes recorrer à luta para resolver alguma situação particularmente perigosa. Embora o combate, algumas vezes, seja a melhor escolha, ele nunca deve ser a primeira opção a ser explorada. Por causa da sua conexão com a Força, os Jedi sentem o seu fluxo e retiram sua energia. Ao fazer isso, algumas vezes, eles percebem distúrbios na Força. Essas perturbações podem ser explicadas pela presença de alguém poderoso na Força nas redondezas, ou emoções intensas que refletem na Força, como no caso do Planeta Alderaan quando foi extinto pela Estrela da Morte. Existem momentos em que tais perturbações resultam em sensações de urgência ou premonição que impelem o Jedi a um lugar ou situação na qual ele é necessário. No seu nível mais básico, o Código é uma série de princípios explicando quais virtudes deve se valorizar e quais defeitos devem se evitar. Os instrutores Jedi pedem a seus estudantes que sempre mantenham em mente essas palavras. A primeira regra a se considerar: “Não há emoção; há paz”. É claramente um contraste, distinguir as confusas considerações emocionais do pensamento claro da pacífica meditação, obviamente, uma qualidade valiosa. Mas se a paz é baseada em simplesmente estar desatento a algum fator que poderia causar alguma reação emocional num Jedi, então isso não é paz, e sim ignorância. É por isso que o Código possui a segunda regra: “Não há ignorância, há conhecimento”. Isso ensina ao Jedi tentar entender todas as situações – particularmente antes de agir – para evitar erros de julgamento. Mas conhecer uma coisa bem pode levar a outra complicação. Uma concentração obsessiva pode levar ao radicalismo (nublar a mente). Assim, vem a terceira regra: “Não há paixão, há serenidade”. Conhecer uma coisa objetivamente é conhecer como a Força a conhece. Ainda sim, estudantes discutem que a única verdadeira objetividade é a não-existência – a morte. É por isso que existe a quinta regra: “Não há morte, há a Força”. A Força conhece todas as coisas objetivamente; é serena e não é balançada por emoções. Assim, o Código Jedi ensina que antes de tomar qualquer ação, o Jedi deve considerar a vontade da Força. Se um Jedi for capaz de agir sem emoção, sabiamente e serenamente, então ele está agindo de acordo com a vontade da Força. Estrutura Hierarquia thumb|O [[Legends:Clã Urso|Clã Urso, formado por younglings.]] Youngling/Novato/Noviço: Um título não oficial. Refere-se a uma criança com potencial da Força. Em uma idade muito nova, os aprendizes de Jedi saem de seus repousos e são atribuídos a um grupo para o treinamento Jedi. Se o youngling não for escolhido por nenhum Cavaleiro Jedi para ser seu Padawan, por volta dos 13 anos de idade, poderá ser colocado em outros serviços à Ordem Jedi. Padawan: Padawans são os aprendizes Jedi, sendo treinados por um Mestre Jedi até serem graduados Cavaleiros Jedi. Um Mestre Jedi pode treinar apenas um Padawan por vez, nunca mais que isso (um Mestre ou Cavaleiro Jedi, podem pegar um padawan para ensinar, lembrando que Obi-wan foi graduado cavaleiro e simultaneamente o Conselho Jedi aceitou que ele treinasse Anakin). Cavaleiro Jedi: Após um Padawan ser graduado, ele se torna um Cavaleiro Jedi. Cavaleiros Jedi são os mais abundantes da Ordem, levando a paz para vários cantos da galáxia. Torna-se um Mestre Jedi por diversos meios, sendo que o mais comum deles, é quando seu Padawan é aprovado no exames da Ordem e torna-se um Cavaleiro Jedi. (Obi-Wan foi graduado cavaleiro jedi e simultaneamente adotou Anakin como seu padawan, assim como vemos no final de Ameaça Fantasma). Mestre Jedi: Quando um Cavaleiro Jedi se torna Mestre, ele pode então ser escolhido, caso o Conselho Jedi perceba que ele se tornou um Mestre Jedi sábio e poderoso, para fazer parte do Conselho Jedi, um grupo composto pelos mais sábios e poderosos mestres da Ordem para guiar e comandar os feitos de todos os seus membros. Grande Mestre Jedi: É geralmente o líder do Conselho Jedi. É aquele que contém um grande poder com a Força. Temos como exemplos Yoda e Luke Skywalker. Classes Jedi Jedi Guardião: Usuários da força treinados na tradição jedi, os guardiões combinam treinamento físico e habilidades da Força. Se concentram em técnicas de batalha, defesa, treinamento com o sabre e atividades físicas. Se os Consulares são os embaixadores, os guardiões são os defensores, protegendo a república de todos os perigos. Jedi Consular: Usam a Força para o conhecimento e a negociação, buscando as soluções mais pacíficas para cada problema. Se concentram mais na diplomacia, na busca por sabedoria e do lado espiritual da Força, do que em atividades mais físicas. Sempre buscam métodos para entender melhor a natureza da Força e sua conexão com ela. Mentores e mestres esperam instruir os outros e assim passar seus conhecimentos. Negociadores e mediadores são hábeis em resolver ou fechar compromissos. Os Cônsules se empenham para serem versáteis e capazes de manejar diversas situações sem buscar as armas. Jedi Sentinela: Cumprindo o papel de investigadores e espiões, as Sentinelas são a principal fonte de informação do Conselho Jedi. Igualmente adeptos do combate, persuasão e ocultação, a Sentinela é a preferido para adentrar locais dominados pela escuridão e se o que ela vê realmente o que a afeta, não se pode saber. Poderes Jedi Os Jedi podem aprender vários tipos de poderes ao estudar sobre a Força, desde conseguir ler pensamentos até localizar um ser em outro planeta. A facilidade em aprender cada habilidade varia, mas em geral esses são os mais comuns: *Telecinese: Permitia ao Jedi manipular os objetos à sua volta, desde apenas levitar objetos como também infligir danos à estruturas, ou até mesmo para ser usado em batalha, afastando inimigos e lançando-os longe, ou trazendo-os para mais perto. *Pressentir os perigos: Um Jedi poderia pressentir o perigo através de sua união simbiôntica com a Força. *Velocidade da Força: Um jedi pode acelerar sua velocidade a níveis sobrehumanos, usando-se da Força. *Telepatia *Persuasão: Um Jedi poderia manipular a mente daqueles que fossem fracos com ela. Algumas raças são imunes aos poderes de manipulação Jedi, mas no geral, indivíduos de diversas raças poderiam ser afetados. *Pulo da Força: O Jedi poderia usar a Força para incrementar seu alcance no pulo em patamares sobre-humanos. *Vislumbrar o futuro: Através da Força, um Jedi poderia vislumbrar imagens e premonições sobre o futuro. Ver o futuro muitas vezes é tido como uma manifestação da Força nos indivíduos que existem nela, apesar de que ver o futuro pode ser praticado pelos indivíduos que possuem a Força latente ou desenvolvida em si. Cauteloso deve ser um Jedi quando este pressente o futuro. O Sabre de Luz thumb|200px|[[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Anakin Skywalker empunhando dois sabres de luz.]]Construído por cada Jedi como um teste de suas habilidades, o Sabre de Luz é o produto de uma tecnologia antiga; o esgrimir hábil da arma é a marca de um Cavaleiro Jedi completamente treinado. O Sabre pode cortar qualquer coisa, com a exceção de outro Sabre de Luz, campos de força e o raro minério chamado Cortosis. A construção de um Sabre ocupa muitos dias; os componentes, o Jedi e a Força devem se tornar um. Em geral (admitindo uma harmonização cuidadosa dos cristais) o processo leva um mês para se completar, porém, alguns mestres habilidosos são capazes de construir um sabre em algumas horas. Os Sabres seguem uma estrutura básica similar, apesar de muitos serem personalizados pelos seus fabricantes Jedi. Uma vez que a energia pura da lâmina não tem massa, a onda do arco gerado electromagnéticamente cria um forte efeito giroscópico que torna difícil lidar com o sabre de luz. Com um funcionamento que se rege pelo complexo princípio de energia controlada, requer elementos de focagem produzidos por cristais naturais que não podem ser facilmente sintetizados (exceto por técnicas obscuras do uso da Força ou da alquimia Sith). Um sabre de luz deve ser montado à mão, pois não existe uma fórmula exata para o alinhamento crucial dos cristais irregulares. O mais ligeiro erro de alinhamento fará com que a arma não funcione corretamente ao ser ativada. Ao iniciar o treinamento, o Padawan recebe um sabre de cor aleatória. Na época ao redor de 4.000 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, a cor do sabre de início de treinamento não era aleatória: ela já refletia a inclinação do estudante como Sentinela, Guardião ou Consular. Ao atingir o nível de Cavaleiro, o Jedi finalmente está pronto para criar seu próprio sabre e modificar a cor da lâmina se julgar adequado. Antes, contudo, ele precisa encontrar o cristal da cor correspondente por mérito próprio. As cores são de escolha pessoal. Alguns se identificam com uma cor em particular. Já outros as usam para demonstrarem seu alinhamento. Aparições *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi'' *''''Tales of Jedi'' comics *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *'Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer' * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Rebel Dawn'' ** *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' * *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Jedi'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Notas e referências Categoria:Aplicação da lei Categoria:Jedi